Loves Return
by Sailor Draco
Summary: Its now Crystal-Tokyo, Chibi-Usa is sixteen. Her and Helios are in love, but a new evil force has appeared. One that threatens everything they have worked for. Her only hope lies in what happened in the past. She must face the truth and stop the evil befo
1. Default Chapter

  
Loves Return  
Chapter 1  
Rating: PG13  
Author: Sailor Draco  
email: Sailor_Draco@hotmail.com  
url: http://www.geocities.com/loveanddestiny2/  
  
Authors Notes:  
Welcome everyone to the sequel of Love and Destiny! Yes, the sequel,  
if you haven't read Love and Destiny you should before you read this  
otherwise you might not understand some thing's. And I want to thank  
everyone who sent in their comments on the ending of Love and Destiny,  
it made me want to hurry up and start the sequel. Anyway enough  
talk! On with the show....  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its original characters,  
I am making NO money off of this what so ever.  
  
Small note:  
Serenity is Usagi  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
The Dreams  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chibi-Usa shot straight out of bed, sweat on her brow. She put a  
hand to her forward, holding her head. "The same dreams again..."  
she whispered. The same dreams night after night... a man surrounded  
in mist telling her danger was coming, that she must be on alert.  
Saying something of untraceable poison. She felt warmth, kindness,   
and protection from him... almost like a father. She felt as if she   
could trust him. She looked out the window and saw the sun start   
to rise. She sighed, "Might as well get up," she muttered. She   
got up and got dressed in her ridding clothes. She looked in her full   
length mirror. She was no longer a child now. She was sixteen, and had   
a hour glass figure fully filled out. Her hair was just as long as   
her mothers was except still the same soft pink. She quickly glided   
down the stairs and out to the stables to ride her beautiful white   
mare. She galloped on to her favorite hill to watch the sun rise.   
She smiled, there was nothing like riding in the morning air,   
being free as a bird, not another soul around, just you and the horse.   
She looked up at the sky and saw dark clouds coming. "Strange, its   
not suppose to rain today," she thought out loud. She approached the   
hill snf gasped, Elios was there waiting for her! She quickly went   
from a gallop to a run and meet him. He smiled softly at her as   
she jumped off her horse and ran to him, hugging him. It was not the   
first time he had visited her in Crystal-Tokyo. He looked up to the   
growing darkness in the sky.  
"Do you sense it to?" he asked as he held her in his arms.  
She too looked up at the sky, "Yes, I've been having these   
strange dreams." She explained it all to him, the dreams she  
had been having night after night, the man warning her something  
was coming, and more. Elios was quite, listening the whole   
time, never interrupting. Finally she finished.   
"Have you told your mother yet?" he asked.  
"No, I haven't told anyone except you, not even Diana."  
He sighed. 'It was just as well,' he thought. Suddenly thunder  
boomed through the sky, a light rain begin to fall. Lightning  
struck a near by try scaring their horses.   
"Come on," said Elios. "Lets get back to the palace."  
And with that the two rode as fast as their horses would carry them  
to the palace, all the while the rain never letting up, a sense of  
gloom hung in the air.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Queen Serenity stood in the balcony of the library, watching the   
rain fall. She sighed, it was on this day all those years ago  
that Daemon had died. How she missed him. Sure she had forgiven  
Mamoru for he had been purified by the crystal once again, there  
was still something between them. Still if she could have chose  
she would have chosen Daemon. She sighed, thankful she had   
Chibi-Usa. As if on cue a semi-wet Chibi-Usa and Elios   
walked in. "Mother?" said Chibi-Usa interrupting Serenity's  
thoughts. She spun around to see her and Elios.  
"Elios what a pleasant surprise!" she said, then she noticed  
they were wet. Chibi-Usa quickly noticed her mothers puzzled  
look.  
"I was out ridding mother and I ran into Elios. It started  
raining on our way back to the palace."  
"Serenity, I'm afraid I'm here on an important matter,"  
interupted Elios. "I fear there is something dark coming.  
Some new enemy is about to appear, one who has ties to  
the dark kingdom."   
"Are you sure?" questioned Serenity worriedly.  
"Yes."  
"Then I must tell the senshi, double guard must be put  
up," she said as she rushed out of the room.  
  
"She doesn't waste time does she?" said E0lios.  
"Not when the Earth or anything she loves is in  
danger no," remarked Chibi-Usa. "Come, I'll show  
you to your rooms."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serenity walked quickly down the halls, heading towards the  
shrine inside the palace gates.   
"Rei?" she asked as she entered. She saw her raven haired friend  
sitting next to the fire, just like old times.  
"Something's wrong..." she muttered, her eyes focused on  
the flames.  
"Can you see what it is that threatens us?" asked Serenity.   
"No, it hides itself from my sight. This is a powerful one.  
We must be careful."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All around were guards at every entrance and exit, near every  
window and opening. The Sailor Senshi were on high alert. The  
rain was pouring outside, lightning dancing across the dark  
void that is the sky, thunder echoing off the very earth  
itself. Chibi-Usa leaned into the arms of her beloved   
Elios as she watched this spectacle from the library  
balcony.   
"It's coming, the darkness," she said.  
"Yes, it will be here soon. Lets just pray we can once again  
stop its evil plot and restore what it has wronged," Elios.  
The loudest of thunder sounded through the air, Chibi-Usa  
jumped. Elios laughed quietly.   
"Still afraid of the thunder are we?" he teased lovingly.   
"Only when its at its peak," she teased back.  
  
Suddenly Chibi-Usa doubled over in pain, her mind swirling,  
pain flowing through out her skull.   
"CHIBI-USA!" shouted Elios as he kneeled beside her,  
a hand on her shoulder. He called for the guards who  
came immediately as well as the astro senshi.   
The voice filled her head, the voice from her dreams,  
warning her the evil was there! It was here!  
"NO!" she screamed as she got up, running towards the  
throne room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At the same moment...  
~~~~~~~  
Serenity and Endymion sat in the throne room talking with   
all the senshi except the asteroids about the coming evil. Suddenly  
there was a chill in the room, frost began to form on everything,  
you could see their very breathe as the breathed.   
"What's going on?" asked Serenity worriedly, Endymion holding   
her protectively. The senshi took battle stance, all on high  
alert. "Who are you! SHOW YOURSELF!" shouted Sailor Mars.  
A glow filled the center of the room and there stood a   
female figure, about Chibi-Usa's height wearing a black  
hooded robe. She raised her hand and began to slowly pull down  
the hood.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back to now  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chibi-Usa ran through the halls, panic clearly on her face,  
Elios and the asteroid senshi not far behind her. She pushed open  
the throne room doors hastily and burst into the room. She was  
shocked to see there in the center a girl her age staring back  
at her with long black hair and blue eyes....  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well that's it for the first chapter! I know, so many questions.  
How is this guy in her dreams? (Well you might have figured   
that one out.) Who is this strange new girl?  
Of course you have probably noticed the close relationship  
between Chibi-Usa and Elios. I did not tell you how they  
became this close in Crystal-Tokyo because I don't want to and  
there are numerous fics out there about the two as it is.   
  
Well that's about it for the first chapter of this climatic  
sequel to Love and Destiny. I want to thank everyone he sent  
in comments on the ending of Love and Destiny, I'm so happy  
so many people liked it! I only got one bad review but hey,  
you can't please everyone. Anyway thanks for reading it:)  
  
Send all/any comments, flames, questions, or suggestions to me at:  
Sailor_Draco@hotmail.com  
PLEASE PUT LOVES RETURN IN THE SUBJECT LINE. I have three other fanfics  
out and it gets confusing when I get comments on one and nowhere what  
so ever does the person say which fanfic they are commenting on.  
  



	2. Chapter 2 : Truth

Loves Return Chapter 2  
Chapter rating: G  
Date: 8/3/01  
Author: Sailor Draco  
email: Sailor_Draco@hotmail.com  
website: www.geocities.com/loveanddestiny2/  
  
Disclaimer:  
I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its original characters. I am   
making no money off of this so please don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Hi! Sorry this took me so long to get out! School has  
started so I haven't found much time to write later. And  
sorry its kinda short, but I figured it was better then  
nothing. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon!  
Enjoy! And please email me with your comments or flames!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chibi-Usa ran through the halls, panic clearly written on her face,  
Elios and the asteroid senshi not far behind her. She pushed open  
the throne room doors hastily and burst into the room. She was  
shocked to see there in the center a girl her age staring back  
at her with long black hair and blue eyes.  
  
She looked at her mother who had shock upon her face and her father  
pale and shaking in his seat. The other senshi wore disbelief and   
dismay like a mask on their faces. Some of them looked angry.  
"What's going on!" demanded Chibi-Usa as Elios and the Asteroid   
senshi entered. "Who is she!"  
  
"I'm your sister," said the strange girl with a eerie grin.  
Chibi Usa was shocked. "I..I thought I was your only child."   
  
"You are MY only one Chibi-Usa," whispered the pale queen.  
Chibi-Usa grew cold, her face pale. She looked at her father with big  
shocked eyes. Then she looked back to the girl. Yes, it was true.  
The girl had her fathers hair and eyes, something Chibi-Usa never had.  
The room was quite and cold. No one spoke, no one moved. The girl just  
smiled, a smile very familiar to the sailor senshi. Finally the girl  
spoke, breaking the silence.  
"My name is Elena. My mother is Beryl."  
"You lie!" shouted Mars, anger clearly written on her face.  
"No, I do not lie. I was born before mother attacked the  
moon kingdom, before she became twisted with hatred and jealousy.  
I have been asleep all this time, until I was reawakened in the last  
earthquake. Do not judge me on my mothers crimes. I had nothing to  
do with her, she didn't even raise me. One of her generals did   
until the attack, then they sealed me in a ancient sleep."  
"It's true," said Neo-King Endymion as the memories came rushing  
back to him. "She is mine, you can tell just by looking at her."  
  
Tears begin to fill Chibi-Usa's eyes, on the brim of pouring down  
her silken cheeks. Finally she spun around and ran out the room,  
through the halls. She didn't want to believe it, she couldn't   
believe it. Her father was actually in love with some one else  
other then her mother, she had a sister!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elios came into the gardens and found Chibi-Usa in her secret  
spot, underneath a beautiful willow tree who's branches blew  
in the breeze like hair in the wind. Tears covered her silken  
face, her eyes pale of that lifeful light. He walked over to her,  
sat down and wrapped his arms around her. She gave in to his  
embrace and leaned on him, letting his love encircle her.  
"It can't be true, can it Elios?" she whispered.  
He sighed. "I'm afraid it is true. Mercury ran a quick  
DNA test with her newest data computer. It matches."  
She drew closer to him as she heard these words. She  
was silent for a while, letting the tears fall, Elios  
holding her and loving her.   
"So now what is to happen?" she finally asked. "Things will  
never be the same again. They can't be. What is to become of  
us now?"  
"She is going to live in the palace now. She has no where  
else to stay. However you are still heir and the Princess.   
That has not changed. And I will be living here now as well."  
Chibi-Usa bolted straight up, she couldn't believe her ears! He was  
actually going to stay! "I thought you had to stay in Elision and  
be the priest?" she asked confusingly. Elios stood up with her and  
smiled sweetly. "I have just finished training a new priest. I am  
no longer bound to Elision and I am free to be with you."  
Chibi-Usa hugged him in a intimate embrace, he smiled and returned it.  
"I thought that would cheer you up."   
"We can finally be together," she whispered. The two joined in a   
passionate kiss, a lovers kiss that sent electricity pumping through   
their veins and left them seeing stars.  
  
Far away looking out through a palace balcony stood Elena. "So  
its as I suspected, the Priest and the Princess," she said with  
disgust. Then she smiled. "No matter I will be rid of her soon  
enough." 


	3. Chapter 3 : Announcment

Loves Return Chapter 3  
Chapter rating: PG13  
Date: 11/23/01  
Author: Sailor Draco  
email: HimeNoDraco@aol.com  
website: www.geocities.com/loveanddestiny2/  
  
Disclaimer:  
I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its original characters. I am   
making no money off of this so please don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took me forever to get this chapter done! I've  
been really busy lately with school, PSAT testing, class rings,  
my grandmother in the hospital, the holidays, its just been  
really hectic. Well here's the next chapter in the exciting   
sequel, hope you enjoy it!  
  
Note: I have a new email address, my hotmail one I was getting  
way too many junk mail and odd things so my new address is:  
HimeNoDraco@aol.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The senshi sat around the meeting room, still in shock.  
"How the hell can that bastered have another child?! And with  
that witch Beryl!" shouted Sailor Mars who paced around the room,  
her temper blazing as hotly as her fire attacks.  
"Calm down Rei, its not going to help wearing a hole into the  
floor!" snapped Sailor Jupiter.  
"She's right. We need to think things out. How could this have  
happened? Dracon told us that the Earth kingdom has an alliance  
with the negaverse but something terribly wrong had happened.  
What could it have been? Maybe this child was a part of it,  
I don't know. All that's certain is we still know nothing about  
what went wrong!" shrilled Sailor Venus.  
  
The senshi continued their talk while Serenity was in her private  
chambers, tears staining her cheeks. She sat by the window looking  
out at the garden below.  
"How could he? A daughter by Beryl?" she questioned, the sneered  
"Of course he did. He wanted me killed back then why wouldn't he   
already have a daughter? And I thought all the surprises were over   
after what happened with Dracon."  
"Not quit your majesty," said a strong voice behind her. She  
whirled around, surprised, then smiled.   
"It's good to see you again good friends, though I'm afraid you   
couldn't have come at a worse time," said Serenity.  
"We know your majesty, we sensed something was terribly wrong.  
That's why we came," answered Sailor Neptune. She stood in the chambers  
along with Sailor Uranus, Saturn, and Pluto.  
"What has happened?" asked Saturn concerned.  
Serenity told them, told them about Elios arriving, about the sudden  
appearance of this mysterious girl, of how she told them she was   
Endymion's daughter, how the DNA test proved it. They were shocked,  
all except Pluto.  
"So she has finally awakened?" said Pluto neutrally.  
"You knew about this!" said an outraged Serenity.  
"Of course my queen. You are forgetting I am the time guardian  
am I not? I have seen her birth, I know it is true." Queen Serenity  
was fuming.  
"It seems like everyone is keeping secrets from me! How I am   
sopose to rule peacefully and rightly with all these secrets popping   
up!" she plopped down in a chair like a child in a temper.  
"My queen are you forgetting? You too have your secret," said   
Pluto.  
  
Serenity looked at her shocked. "I no nothing of what you speak of!"  
The other outer senshi just stood their, entirely confused.  
"Don't play dumb with me Serenity. Have you even told   
Chibi-Usa?"  
"NO!" shouted Serenity, shocked. "I never will! She doesn't   
need to know, it will only hurt her!"  
"She has a right to know Serenity. You cannot keep it from her.   
She will find out," said Pluto. The other outer senshi were confused  
and brimming with curiosity but knew better then to ask Serenity  
now. They would try to pry the information out of Pluto later.  
  
"If you do not tell her I will!"   
"No! Not now," said Serenity. "She's already going through  
enough with the arrival of this girl. Just give me some time."  
Pluto nodded in agreement.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elena stood in the hastily given to her, a demonic look in her  
eyes. She was her mothers daughter and would carry out the plans.  
She would destroy the moon family and become the heir to the   
earth throne, her rightful birthright. However she had a secret of  
her own to keep. She was indeed Endymion's daughter, but not Beryl's.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The royal family sat around the dinner table along with Elios.  
Some of the senshi were scattered about the room as guards, not  
trusting Elena, the others were not far, some of them watching  
Elena's room closely. Elios's warning of some new enemy from   
the Dark Kingdom kept ringing in their ears. Elena had decided to eat  
in her rooms, she gave the excuse that she knew her arrival had  
caused tension and didn't want to be any more trouble tonight.  
Elios and Chibi-Usa sat closely together. An eerie silence surrounded  
the room, no one spoke. Finally Chibi-Usa could hold the news back  
no longer. "Mother, father, there's something we wish to tell you," she  
spoke. The two rulers looked surprise, jolted back to reality from their  
thoughts. "What is it Usa?" asked Serenity.  
"Endymion-sama, Serenity-sama, I no longer must stay in Elysion for  
I have trained a new priest to take my place. I am quit found of   
Chibi-Usa as she is with me. We wish to get married," explained Elios.  
Joy lit up Serenity's face. "Wonderful! It's about time Chibi-Usa  
got married! Do you agree to the marriage honey?" she asked, but she  
already knew the answer.  
"Yes mother, I love him very much," she said holding on to Elios's   
hand.   
"Then a wedding there shall be!" said Serenity excitedly. Mars and  
Jupiter who were guarding the room congratulated the young couple,   
just as happy as Serenity was. Chibi-Usa couldn't help but notice that  
her father didn't seem to happy. Sure he had a smile on his face but  
there didn't seem to be any joy in his heart. It was if he had no  
acknowledgment of it, like he had no say in the matter at all. That  
night in her dreams she saw the man again, the man whom she felt warmth  
and protection with. He seemed joyful like her mother, proud and happy.  
He congratulated her in her dream and wished them happiness but also  
warned her not to forget the danger for it could change all their lives  
forever. When she woke up the next day she was determined to talk to   
her mother about her dreams and this mysterious man.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well that's it. Sorry its short and took awhile, I'll try to  
get the next chapter done ASAP. Please email me your comments!  
  
HimeNoDraco@aol.com 


	4. Chapter 4 : Revieled

Title: Loves Return  
Chapter: 4 • Truth  
Author: Sailor Draco  
Rating: PG  
Email: HimeNoDraco@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and I am making NO money off of   
this so please don't sue me.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Chibi-Usa stood in the palace's private library looking through  
the books of wedding dress designs. She wanted hers to be perfect.  
Suddenly her mother came in, a smile on her face but some kind of   
sadness in her eyes.  
  
"Chibi-Usa," said Serenity gently, "There is something I must tell  
you. I was hopping I'd never have to tell you but I'm afraid the time  
must come, you must know."  
"What is it mother?" questioned Chibi-Usa curiously.  
Serenity barley managed to say the next words, "Chibi-Usa... Your...  
well... I'm afraid Endymion is not your real father!"  
"NANI? What do you mean mother?!" demanded Chibi-Usa.  
"Your real father is Prince Dracon of the Suns moon," explained   
Serenity, telling her of the past (Love and Destiny). "I'm afraid he's   
gone now. I'm sorry Chibi-Usa, I'm sorry I kept it from you!" Crying   
Serenity took out one of the few pictures of Dracon she had.  
  
Tears streaming down Chibi-Usa's cheeks she whispered "It  
can't be true..." Serenity gave her the picture. Chibi-Usa  
was shocked. It was the same man she had seen in her dreams!  
The same man warning her! She took the picture and ran, ran   
out of the palace, ran as fast as her feet would carry her.  
"CHIBI-USA!" shouted Serenity, trying to stop her, but it was  
no use. She was gone. She sat down in a chair crying, no sobbing.  
Dracon was gone and now her own daughter may very well hate her,  
hate her for never telling her the truth. And then Elena shows up  
on top of it all. It was just not her day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chibi-Usa's Chambers  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chibi-Usa lay on her bed crying, clutching the picture of her  
father close to her heart. She couldn't believe her mother would  
keep this from her all this time. But she knew it was true. It was  
her father that she had seen in her dreams. Now she could even  
see the resemblance between him and herself. Suddenly her balcony   
window blew open, wind as fierce as a hurricane blowing through it.   
She clutched the picture not wanting it to blow away. In a burst of   
golden light came Elena.   
"What are you doing here! Get out of my rooms!" shouted Chibi-Usa  
angrily.  
"I think not dear princess," said Elena dripping with Sarcasm and  
hatred. "It's time I finished you just like I finished your father!"  
"What are you talking about?!" demanded Chibi-Usa.  
Elena only grinned taking out a dagger, a dagger dripping with the  
same poison that had killed her father. Chibi-Usa jumped out. Elena  
advanced towards her, running at her with the dagger in hand. It was  
times like these when Chibi-Usa wished she could still transform into  
Chibi-Moon. She had no way to defend herself in Princess form. She  
suddenly remembered the Silver Imperial Crystal could transform itself  
into a sword, the very sword that her mother used to kill herself back  
in the silver millennium (A/N:In the Manga). She used all her strength  
to summon it. She could not! Elena smiled. She held out her hand and  
summoned it herself. She was her mothers daughter after all. Chibi-Usa  
started at her in shock. Only one of the senshi, Venus, and the royal  
blood line could wield that sword! She stood no chance. Elena   
eventually dug the dagger into Chibi-Usa's chest, barley missing her  
heart. She staggered back, blood dripping down her chest. Elena   
smiled an evil smile. Shock and pain filled Chibi-Usa's eyes as she  
fell to the floor.   
  
Suddenly she was surrounded by a blinding light, encasing the young  
princess and transporting her away. Elena screamed as the light burned  
her eyes. She was gone.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Palace  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hours went by and no one had seen Chibi-Usa. Everyone was getting  
worried. Serenity would still be crying if all her tears were not   
long gone. All the senshi were out looking for her, including   
the asteroids and outers. Elios paced the room frantically. He had  
searched everywhere by himself already, TWICE! She was not anywhere  
to be seen. Endymion was in the Rose garden with Elena, unaware  
of Chibi-Usa's disappearance.  
  
"Where could she have gone?!" sobbed Serenity.  
"Don't worry Serenity, she'll show up soon," said Elios,  
partly trying to convince himself more than anything.  
Suddenly Pluto came into the room through a portal.   
"Pluto! Have you found her yet?" asked Serenity hopefully.  
"No my queen, I'm afraid I have some bad news. Elena is not  
all that she seems," started Pluto.  
"I don't care about Elena! I want to find my child!" bursted   
Serenity.  
"Serenity this does deal with your daughter! You told her Dracon was  
her father?"   
"Yes, that's why she ran off!" cried Serenity.   
"What? What do you mean Dracon is her father?!" exclaimed Elios.  
"That's not important now!" shouted Pluto. "She is missing. Elena  
has a hand in it, I know it! But there's something I must tell you!  
Elena is Endymion's child but not Beryls."  
"But the DNA test!" exclaimed Serenity.  
"She appears to have vast amounts of power. She some how managed  
to trick Mercury's computer. All I can tell you is her mother is a  
inner senshi. Dracon was never sopose to die in that fight. Endymion  
was. I didn't know it then but some one interfered with the pattern  
of time. I now know it was Elena."  
  
The queen and Elios were shocked. "So what does this have to do with  
Chibi-Usa?" asked the queen.  
"I think Elena kidnapped her."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well that's it for this issue! I know its short! At least I got  
it out fast. I hope it all makes sense. I'll try to get the next  
chapter out ASAP. Hope you enjoyed it! Please send all feedback  
and suggestions to me at:  
HimeNoDraco@aol.com  
I love hearing from you!  
  
Site:  
www.geocities.com/loveanddestiny2/ 


	5. Chapter 5 : Remembering the Past

Loves Return  
By Sailor Draco  
Chapter 5 : Remembering the Past  
Rating: PG  
Email: HimeNoDraco@aol.com  
Date Completed: December 26, 2001  
  
Note: Sorry this took me so long to add to fanfiction.net, for some reason my computer wouldn't let me  
go to ff.net and yesterday my old computer crashed and now I got a new one and it lets me go to  
fanfiction.net so I can finally upload the rest of the chapters.  
  
Also my email addresses has changed it is NO LONGER Sailor_Draco@hotmail.com, it is now  
HimeNoDraco@aol.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, please don't sue me! I am   
merely borrowing the characters. I am making NO money off of this.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chibi-Usa was floating, floating in a endless void unconscience.  
She floated in another dimension. Suddenly a figure appeared by her  
side. The figure materialized into a man, a man with red hair. Dracon.  
He took his daughter into his arms. He had warned her, warned her  
to be careful. Yet in that moment when she dropped her guard Elena  
had attacked her. Dracon had saved her. He may be dead, not being  
able to exist on the living plane anymore but he could bring his  
daughter to him an doing the only thing he could to save her. He  
froze her body in this endless void so the poison would not spread  
and kill her. A tear slid down his cheek. He had finally gotten to  
see his beloved daughter Chibi-Usa face to face and she was dying,  
dying by the same poison that had been his downfall. He could only  
hope Elena could be stopped in time and the cure found out, for he  
could only keep her here so long.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Crystal Tokyo  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sailor Venus crashed into a table, her head throbbing. She put her  
hands over her head screaming. Images were coming back to her, images  
of her and Endymion in the Silver Millennium, images of them together.  
Images of them making love and images of Elena being born. With her  
own blue eyes and Endymions ebony hair and soul. "God no!" she   
whispered. She remembered what happened when she was in the hospital,  
back when Dracon was still with them....  
  
[Flash Back!]  
  
*Beep...Beep...Beep* went the machine monitoring Minako's heart. She   
laid there in her bed, unconscious. Tubes were coming out of her body,   
machines hooked up to her. The lights were dim, her curtains closed. A   
young man sat beside her bed, laid two daisy's on the table besides   
her. He got up and opened the curtains, letting the moonlight shine   
in. "Get well soon blessed angel," he whispered and sat by her side,   
holding her hand, praying for her to get well soon.  
  
[End of flash back]  
'That was Endymion!' she thought, shocked. Suddenly   
everything came pouring back to her, every memory   
burning itself into her mind. She screamed, she didn't   
want the memories! She didn't want to know the truth!   
She had no choice....  
  
[The Past : On Planet Venus]  
  
Venus stood waiting, waiting for her love. Endymion   
would be there soon, and she would tell him the joyous   
news. Finally she heard the click of his shoes on the floor   
and joy filled her heart. Enydmion entered her room,   
bearing roses. She rushed to his arms for a tender embrace.   
She was young then, foolish. "How is my beautiful little  
goddess," he teased seeing the rose color in her cheeks.   
She was so beautiful, the Goddess of Love with brilliance   
to match the moons. He noticed her unusual excitement.   
"What is it? What are you so happy about?" he asked   
curiously. She was his true love after all, not Serenity   
or Beryl, he loved her and only her no matter what it   
seemed. She whispered into his ears the joyous words,   
she was with child. He was shocked, he never expected   
this, to be a father so soon. He was surprised, shocked,   
and overwhelmed with pure joy. He picked up his beloved and   
spun her around the room, she giggled merrily, then together they   
joined in a another tender embrace. It was a joyous moment,   
one of the few they had.   
  
She knew Serenity ment nothing to him, he had told her that   
his kingdom only needed an alliance with the moon and the   
Princess was the key to it, she knew he truly loved her,   
though she never knew his true plans to kill the moon kingdom.  
  
Days passed by, days soon turned into months. Beryl was   
obsessed with Endymion, though he told her bluntly he did  
not feel the same. She only giggled and thought he was lying.  
Never the less he wasn't totally rude to her because he knew  
his father needed her in order to complete his plans to destroy  
the moon family.   
  
One day she followed him, wondering where he was going  
every week, and was lead to Venus. She was shocked,   
seeing the young Princess of Venus nine months along.  
She was enraged and swore to take her vengeance  
on them both. When Venus had Elena Endymion was  
away, on Earth. He could not get away nor did he know  
that the day had finally come. Beryl had made sure of   
that. After the child was born and named Beryl stole  
the child away from her young mother and hid her.  
She put her in the generals care, those she could   
spare, for she knew the child would someday be  
a powerful pawn she would need. Instead of following  
the dark kings plan she invaded the moon early, when  
Endymion was there and killed them, though she too   
was sealed away. Elena was deep in a secret place in  
an eternal sleep, not to awake until the dark kingdom had  
returned, until Usagi lost her love for Mamoru and saw the  
truth, until Usagi had fallen in love with another.  
  
[end of memories]  
  
Venus was gasping for breathe, trying to fill her lungs. She  
was Elena's mother. She couldn't believe it, she couldn't  
believe she was deceived by Endymion as Serenity was,   
about his evil; she was even more shocked that she  
had been his true love, that she had a child. She knew  
Endymion, now King of Crystal Tokyo, knew the truth,  
had known it since his dark father returned. She ran through   
the halls, searching for Elena... Searching for her daughter. 


	6. Chapter 6 : Tangled Web

Loves Return  
By Sailor Draco  
Chapter 6 : Tangled Web  
Rating: PG13  
Email: HimeNoDraco@aol.com  
Finished: December 26, 2001  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, I am making no   
money off of this. I am merely borrowing the Characters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sailor Venus ran, ran through the halls searching for her  
daughter. When she had finally found her she was in   
a hidden part of the garden she had some how found  
herself in... with Endymion. Elena had burns on her arm,  
burns the piercing light had caused when she covered her   
eyes with her arm. Endymion was bandaging it, trying to  
get answers out of her. Elena smiled when she saw her.  
"Hello Mother," she said. Endymion jerked his head up  
and saw her, a soft smile on his lips. "Minako..."  
"I know Endymion, I know," she said quietly.  
Endymion seemed a bit happy about it but that joy  
soon faded as he saw the hatred in her eyes.   
"Elena what did you do to Chibi-Usa," she asked.  
Elena looked up at her innocently.  
"Why mother I have no idea what your talking  
about," she replied.  
"Don't play games with me!" she shouted. "Chibi-Usa is gone,   
her blood spilt in her rooms and YOU had something to do with it!"   
Endymion was shocked. He didn't know of her disappearance.  
  
"Chibi-Usa?" he looked at Elena. "What did you  
do to her! She's your sister for gods sake!"  
"No she's not!" spat Elena. "You're not the only  
one to keep secrets father. Serenity has hers too. I   
was merely finishing what should have been done  
after Dracon died."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The senshi and Serenity were in the Throne room,  
all except Venus. They had not found Chibi-Usa.  
  
Suddenly the doors burst open with such furry that  
they were nearly knocked off their hinges.   
"SERENITY! What have you been hiding  
from me!" he shouted. Serenity nearly fell off her  
throne. Endymion, Venus, Elena together... it looked  
right. Then it hit her! Pluto said one of the senshi was   
Elena's mother, she never expected it to be Venus.  
"What are you talking about!" she demanded.  
He threw the picture of her and Dracon, as Daemon,  
at her. Her eyes widened as she saw it. It was the  
picture she had given Chibi-Usa! Then she saw the  
furry in his eyes. He knew... somehow he knew!  
  
"I'm not Chibi-Usa's father am I?" he said enraged.  
The other senshi were shocked, frozen. They never   
expected to hear those words or the ones that came  
next.   
"No, she's not. She's Dracon's daughter. But you know  
that don't you. How did you get this picture?! I gave it to   
Chibi-Usa before she disappeared. Suddenly Elena burst out,  
cackling in evil laughter. A deep violet glow surrounded her as her  
energy powered up, then she blasted Venus and Endymion,  
sending them flying towards the others; flying towards a wall  
by the others. Venus braced herself for the impact, but Endymion  
held her in front of him and hit the wall himself, saving Venus from   
the pain and crushed bones. Venus heard his bones crunch, heard   
them break. His spine had snapped, he was bleeding... to much blood.   
Venus was shocked, he had saved her, so was everyone else  
including Elena. She realized that deep inside them both,  
buried under hatred and millenniums of time they still loved each other.   
Tears formed in Venus's eyes and slid down her pale cheeks.   
Serenity, too, spilled a tear. Endymion grew paler, his skin   
colder. He looked for the last time into his beloved's eyes.   
"Gomen Mianko, Aisheteru." His eyes closed, he was gone.   
Venus bowed her head, collecting herself.  
She stood up, tears in her eyes, and stared at Elena.   
"Where is Chibi-Usa?!" she demanded.  
"I have no clue mother," answered Elena.  
Once again the senshi were shocked, all except Serenity. After all  
they thought Beryl was her mother.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!" screamed Venus. " You have  
her blood on you Elena, don't lie to me!"  
"I'm not, though she is probably long dead by now. The same   
poison now flows through her veins as that which killed your beloved  
Dracon."  
"Masaka!" cried Serenity. "Endymion killed him! Not poison!"  
"No," laughed Elena. "It was I. I provided the   
poison and the evil generals took care of it. I changed   
the course of history, your daughter is now gone, and I   
will not stop until I rule this world as is my birthright!"   
"IIE! You will not! I vow I will stop you no matter   
what it takes!" shouted both Serenity and Venus. The   
other senshi stood by their side and powered up, sending their  
attacks at Elena. Elena shielded herself with her power. She   
disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
lol, sorry for the cliff hanger. Took me a few minutes to figure  
out how to piece this tangled web together but I have it now.   
Hopefully I will finish it soon, I know you all want to see how it  
ends. Please send me feedback! It encourages me to work  
faster.  
  
Email: HimeNoDraco@aol.com  
Site: www.geocities.com/loveanddestiny2/   
  
Japanese Words: iie - No  
Masaka - It can't be  
Gomen - I'm sorry  
Aisheteru - I love you 


	7. Chapter 7 : Realization

Loves Return  
By Sailor Draco  
Chapter 7 : Realization  
Rating: PG13  
Email: HimeNoDraco@aol.com  
Finished: March 9, 2001 (1:38 PM Central)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, I am merely borrowing the   
characters. I am making no profit at all, this is a fanfiction  
after all.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Elena paced in the throne room of the dark kingdom, a winter palace  
that once belonged to the royal earth families. She grabbed a ebony   
rose and started ripping apart the petals as she thought. Her mother   
hated her. That was fine, she didn't love her anyway. She never   
expected her father to give his life for that wench though. A set back in   
her plans. That brat Chibi-Usa was spoiling everything. Though with   
her missing the crystal palace was in chaos, which would give her the   
time she needed. She cackled insanely as the plan came to her   
and threw the rose into the wall. Finally she would full fill her   
grandfathers dream of destroying the moon kingdom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Elios paced the room as the senshi were seated around the table,  
Queen Serenity looking out the window. Endymion's body had been taken  
away and would be given a proper funeral when there was time. Finally  
a few tears began to slide down Sailor Venus's face. She couldn't hold  
them back anymore. It was too much. Elena her daughter... Chibi-Usa  
most likely dead... Endymion dead. How much more death would come  
by her daughters hand? She felt responsible for it somehow, like it   
was her fault for giving birth to the wicked child. And Dracon, poor  
Dracon killed because of Elena.  
  
Finally one fiery senshi couldn't stand the silence or tension any  
longer. "Stop it! Everyone we don't know that Chibi-Usa is dead.   
There's still a chance she's alive! We need to get things straight and  
figure out what we can do," exclaimed Sailor Mars.  
  
"She's right. We must pull ourselves together," agreed Saturn. "For  
Chibi-Usa's sake."  
  
Elios and Serenity came to the table, agreeing. Elios was as pale as  
death, his eyes red. You could tell he was worried about his love,  
Chibi-Usa.   
  
"So lets get this straight. Chibi-Usa is the daughter of Serenity  
and Dracon. Elena is the daughter of Venus and Endymion," questioned  
Mercury.  
  
"Yes, that is correct. I'm sorry about keeping it from all of you.  
I thought it was best," said Serenity softly, a tear slid down her  
cheek.  
"I'm so sorry Serenity! It's all my fault," cried Venus. "Elena is  
my daughter and she killed them. I'm so sorry!"  
The senshi were shocked. They never thought the day would come when  
they would see their strong leader have a break down.  
  
"It's not your fault Venus," said Serenity comforting her. "Endymion  
had us all fooled. You couldn't have known she would do this."  
  
"When did you remember her?" asked Jupiter gently.  
"Only after Chibi-Usa's disappearance," she whispered.  
"See, you didn't even know she was yours. No ones blaming   
you Minako. It's not to late yet. We can still stop her and save Chibi-Usa."  
Minako's tears stopped. She was surprised. No one had called her Mianko  
in such a long time, other than Endymion at his death. Since Crystal  
Tokyo was born, the old days gone, they had ceased to be girls,   
teenagers, they were full time warriors. Responsible for defending  
the whole universe, keeping the peace on earth. It had just rekindled  
something in all of them. They remembered the days before the evil  
kingdom rose again, when they were still innocent. They remembered  
their loving friendship that could never be broken. In that instant  
they were all closer than they had ever been, they were once again more  
than senshi, but family.   
  
In that moment they all become stronger, their determination rose.   
They would stop Elena and find Chibi-Usa, not matter what it takes. 


	8. Chapter 8 : Transformation

Loves Return  
Rating: PG13  
Chapter 8 : Transformation  
Email: HimeNoDraco@aol.com  
Finished: March 9, 2002 (5:32pm Central)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, I am just borrowing the   
characters.  
____  
  
ginzuishou - The Imperium Silver Crystal  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dracon knew there was no cure for the poison. It was slow and painful,  
the strongest in the solar system. Chibi-Usa had a heavy dose, it  
was working faster than the minuscule amount he had once within him.  
He knew she would die if he didn't help her. He took her in his arms,  
holding one of her hands and closed his eyes, drawing the poison out  
of her. He wouldn't let his daughter die.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The entire palace shook, Serenity nearly feel to the floor.   
They all rushed to the central control room to find out what  
was going on. The sky was cloaked in darkness, lightning danced   
across its barren space. The wind howled, pounding the city,   
threatining to blow everything away. Strange winged creatures flew in   
the sky, strange dragons. Not the dragons we know in legends, but   
slimy, disgusting creatures like snakes and komono dragons with wings,  
as huge as can be. They were knocking over towers, destroying fields.  
There, floating in the sky, was Elena, clad in black chain male, a  
black chest plate, arm guards, and roman type helmet. Her eyes glowed  
red, it was like she was a demonic god of olden times. They knew they  
were in serious trouble.  
  
Quickly Venus put up the shields however they wouldn't hold for long   
against the storm and those beast, eventually they would break   
through. Quickly Elios summoned up the ebony and white Pegasus's  
of the world and the outer senshi took off for battle in the air.  
The other senshi went to the controls, Jupiter and Mars helping to  
power the shields, Mercury watching and calculating a plan, Venus  
at the controls, Serenity prepared to use the ginzuishou.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was draining his energy but he was getting the poison out, he  
almost had it all. She was beginning to come around, the blood began  
to flow more freely, her breathing came with more ease. It was almost  
time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Saturn went down, knocked unconscious, her head bleeding. Her ebony  
Pegasus caught her before she hit the ground and brought her back   
into the city. Neptune and Uranus got one when they combined their  
attack twice but it was tiring, they were running out of energy.  
They couldn't keep it up for much longer. Pluto wasn't any where in   
sight. Time was running out, the shields were breaking. Suddenly  
Elena, who had been floating in her shield all this time watching,  
powered up and let out an ear piercing scream. It went through the  
shield, shattered the windows, making some peoples ears bleed. People  
came running out their houses, screaming with their hands over their  
ears. The remaining senshi fell off their Pegasus and hit the ground,  
as did the Pegasus. It shattered the shield completely, taking  
its power. The senshi in the control room screamed, even the dead  
would scream if they still had tongues and voices. Mars fell over,  
hitting her head on a corner and bleeding on the marble floor.   
  
Suddenly it stopped and the beast moved in, trashing the city.  
Elena transported herself to the throne room, dagger in hand dripped  
in the deadly poison. Serenity grabbed the ginzuishou, prepared to do  
battle. With one devastating blast of energy she nearly destroyed the  
room, hoping to kill the senshi and Serenity. When the dust cleared  
the senshi were on the floor, drained of energy and covered in blood,  
and in front of Serenity was Minako, Sailor Venus. She had used all  
her energy to shield Serenity. She fell to her knees, her body  
decorated in crimson. "MINAKO!" screamed Serenity as she grabbed her  
friend. Minako smiled when she saw Serenity's face. "You must stop   
her Serenity. Stop her at all cost and save your daughter," she   
whispered and lost consciousness. Serenity screamed, tears   
pouring down her face. They were losing blood fast. She needed to  
end this battle and get them help. She stood up, her white dress  
red with Minako's blood. For the first time pure hatred filled her  
face.  
"You will pay for this! You and your family killed everyone I ever   
loved! You took Dracon and my daughter, your grandfather took my  
mother and my kingdom, I won't let you take them!"   
"Big talk for a sassy little moon brat," spat Elena. "If you care  
for them so much why don't you join them!" With that Elena rushed at  
Serenity with the dagger, determined to kill her. Serenity stood back,  
powered up and with blinding light blasted the girl with the power  
of the ginzuishou. When the light cleared Elena smiled. She had   
shielded herself against its pure light. After all the Princesses of  
Venus could stand the power for her mother once wielded the sword.  
Serenity remembered this and transformed the crystal at once into  
the very sword, the sword she had once killed herself with after  
Beryl had taken Endymion's life (AN: from the Manga). Elena tried  
to take it from her but she could not take it from the Queen who  
had full power of it. She screamed and ran at Serenity, the sword  
and long dagger clashing, both determined to stop the other but  
Serenity careful to not let the daggers blade touch her skin, for  
even the tinniest cut would let the poison enter her blood and take her  
down. For Elena had made a faster, more deadlier and painful version   
to make the job quicker.   
  
It wasn't any use , Serenity was not a fighter. She hadn't been a senshi   
in years, she gave up the warrior life to become the Queen. Now she   
was regretting ever having to give up her senshi powers but she still   
had her royal ones. The full moon broke through the dark clouds and   
shone on the battle. Elena shrieked as it burned her skin, the power   
of the moon was to much for her shields. Her skin was turning red,   
burning like the sun until suddenly she glowed with her crimson power   
and the clouds once again smothered the moon. Before Serenity knew   
it Elena shot out her power, knocking her back and sending part of the   
wall on top of her. She was trapped, her legs under the rubble, she   
was too drained to use the ginzuishou. Elena smirked with satisfaction   
as she slowly approached Serenity with the deadly dagger.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Finally Dracon stopped. The poison had been drained from her. Slowly  
Chibi-Usa opened her eyes, slowly sitting up. "Where am I?" she   
wondered out loud.   
"Your in between realities," answered Dracon. "In between the  
world of the living and the world of the spirits. It's a place where  
the two worlds can sometimes meet."  
  
Chibi-Usa jumped to her feet in surprise, she didn't realize anyone   
was with her. Her eyes widened in shock.   
"Father?" she asked, her voice barley making a sound.  
He smiled. "Yes my daughter, it is I. Do you remember what happened?"  
  
She nodded, yes she remembered. She remembered the battle with   
Elena and the dagger being thrust into her. Then it hit her, "Am I alive?"  
"Yes, I brought you here because this place would slow down the  
poison and I could get it out of you. But you can't stay any longer,  
there is a battle going on. Elena will win if you don't interfere.  
Endymion is dead, the others unconscious." He waved his hand and  
suddenly a mirror appeared, a huge mirror in which she could see what  
was happening. She was shocked by what she saw.  
"You must help them Usa."  
"How can I? She nearly killed me already, I'm not strong enough!"  
"Yes you are. Now listen, you are a child of the sun and the moon,  
the two most powerful kingdoms in the universe. You can combine them  
both and stop her. You must come to your full power, become Selenity."  
"How can I do that?"   
"You already have your mothers power, the power of the ginzuishou.  
Now you just need the power of the sun. Come here."  
  
She came near him and he summoned out his sword. He raised it in the   
air and chanted words in the ancient tongue. The sun's crystal   
appeared, the place filled with brilliant golden light. She could  
feel the power flowing into her, warming her veins, pulsating in  
her blood. She felt her power growing stronger. When the light  
faded she stood there clad like a Greek Goddess, like the goddess  
Athena. He gave her the blade which in her hand transformed into  
a lighter one to fit her psychical strength. He smiled at his daughter,  
strong and beautiful, ready to take on Elena.   
  
Suddenly with another flash of light she was in the chaotic throne   
room, Elena just inches away from her mother. She gave a fierce war   
cry and taking the sword thrashed at Elena, making a gash in her side.   
She screamed as the blood poured and she turned around slowly. Her   
eyes light up with shock and surprise, she was sopose to be dead! She   
too gave a war cry and charged at Chibi-Usa, now transformed into   
Selentiy. 


	9. Chapter 9 : Loves Return

Loves Return  
Rating: PG13  
Chapter 9 : Loves Return  
Email: HimeNoDraco@aol.com  
Finished: March 9, 2002 (6:07 PM Central)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, I am just borrowing the   
characters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Selenity met her with the sword, blocking all the blows Elena hit her  
with. Elena started to panic as Selenity returned the blows, she was  
good. Something had happened, she was stronger. Elena tried to raise  
her power but she couldn't raise enough to combat that of the   
sun and moon, she was nearly drained from her earlier attacks.  
"NO! You can't win moon brat! I won't let you," Elena screamed.  
"You don't have a choice! I'm sending you back to where you   
belong!" With that she raised the sword high in the air, concentrating  
on her power, gathering it. Then she chanted and the entire room  
lit up, this time with a piercing orange glow. Elena screamed as it  
burned, her insides were boiling until finally she disappeared, dust  
being where she just stood. Elena was no more. The horrible  
monsters also screamed and became victims of the same fate.   
The nightmare was finally over. Her mother stared at her in awe. Her   
daughter had changed, she was now in her true form, as she should be.   
Selenity ran over to her mother, removing the rocks. She laid her   
hands over her mother and glowed a gentle light, she was healed. The   
light spread through the kingdom and healed all those who were injured.  
The senshi came around and looked at her in awe. "Chibi-Usa," whispered  
Elios. She smiled, a tear slide down her cheek. They joined in an  
embrace.   
"I thought you were dead," he whispered.  
"No, my father saved me, I am Selenity now. Queen of the sun and  
the moon."  
"Daemon?" Serenity whispered in shock, calling him by his reborn  
Earth name.  
"Yes mother," she said smiling. "He saved me and helped me come  
to my full power."  
  
The outer senshi made it to the room and were also stunned. Hotaru  
couldn't believe the change in her friend. Suddenly Pluto appeared.  
"Where were you?" asked Saturn worriedly.  
"The time line was a chaotic mess because of Elena. I had to  
stabilize it. I knew there was something wrong before when the  
truth came out about Endymion. I don't know why I didn't see  
it sooner. Dracon should never have died, it should have been  
Endymion." Tears slid down Serenity's cheek. She would give any  
thing to have Daemon back. Setsuna smiled. "The fates have allowed  
me to repair the damage done."  
"What does that mean?" asked Mars.  
Suddenly a golden light filled the room. When it disappeared Dracon  
stood there. He looked around him in amazement, Serenity cried out.  
The two joined in a lovers embrace, neither one wanting to let go  
of the other, both wondering if what was happening was real.   
"As I said Dracon shouldn't have died. With Endymions death and  
Elena's time has been righted and Dracon is alive again as he should  
be." They looked over at their daughter, very proud, and motioned  
for her to join them. They embraced one another and all was as it  
should be.  
  
Crystal Tokyo was repaired, the wedding was held for Elios and Selenity,  
they become the new rulers. Later Dracon and Serenity got married on   
the moon after Selenity restored it, rebuilt it to its former glory.  
The universe was at peace and they never saw the Dark Kingdom royal  
family again.  
  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
It's finally finished! I know the ending isn't the best but at   
least its finished. I'm thinking next maybe I'll do one focusing  
on Rei or Makoto. Maybe I'll do one back on the moon kingdom, what  
happened before all of this. I don't know, who knows what twisted  
story I'll come up with, lol.  
  
Anyway please email me with feedback on the ending. Did you like it?  
Did you not like it? Should I write about the moon kingdom and what  
really happened with Princess of Venus and Prince Endymion? Let me   
know what you think!  
  
HimeNoDraco@aol.com  
  
Website: www.geocities.com/loveanddestiny2/ 


End file.
